fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Struggles
Struggles is the first episode of Glee, Season Seven, it is to be written by Joe and Kyler Plot Blurb= Rachel realizes that juggling NYADA, her personal life, and numerous off Broadway auditions is beginning to take its tole, Carmen Tibideaux is throwing more and more at her than what is physically possible for her to handle. Meanwhile back in Lima, Kurt is getting ready to leave for Lima but not before helping the New Directions with recruitment. Roderick and Kitty, along with a number of other seniors are back in school because Sue's new curriculum wasn't actually allowed in the US and thus they have to repeat their senior year. Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes have bought a loft together in New York and are living happily, Tina transferred from Brown to Columbia and has taken a job singing at a piano bar in the evening whilst Mercedes is basking in the glow of moderate success with her album, she's enlisted the help of Artie to direct her music videos. Blaine is enjoying learning how to be a teacher at NYU and has taken to being a trainee teacher at a local elementary school. |-| Synopsis= The scene opens with Kurt waking up in his apartment. Lima apartments weren't the nicest but they were affordable and full of character, at least, that's what he told himself. His morning routine consisted of the same thing; waking up, checking his phone, texting Blaine, picking out his outfit, brushing his teeth, washing his face, moisturizing his face and other areas, shaving, vocally warming up and then into the Kitchen for his subpar coffee and bargain bran flakes. He missed New York, he missed Rachel. At least with her she was creative and would make his below average breakfast something decent. Suddenly the noise of his letterbox going snapped him out of his bored state, his eyes widened at the sight of a certain letter. It had the logo that he loved so much on it. He opened it and read it. He threw everything out of his hands and ran into his bedroom to pack. He was going back to New York. He was going back to Vogue.com, but not as an intern. As an actual employee, who gets to work with Isabelle. On fashion. Living his dream. As he was packing up his photos he picked up a certain one, it was of the New Directions after their Sectionals win a few weeks ago. He stared at it for a while. He couldn't just leave them in the lurch, especially after Rachel just left them with only Mr. Schuester to guide them. The kids knew Kurt. He'd have to let them down gently. Meanwhile in New York Rachel was beginning to feel stressed. She auditioned for several off Broadway shows but had no luck due to her being widely known as the girl who quit Funny Girl. She sat alone in her Bushwick Apartment. Looking out the window. She was depressed. Not only were none of her auditions going well but she was getting the lowest grades she had ever gotten. Carmen was throwing everything and anything she could at her; this was actually the normal curriculum for NYADA but Rachel insisted she had a personal vendetta against her. She walked into NYADA and made her way to Musical Theatre 102. However Carmen stopped her in the hallway and explained that there's an upcoming show in November that all students must prepare for. Not all will be chosen but all must at least attempt it. Rachel nodded and continued walking. As she thought of her workload she begins to sing 8 Easy Steps. Throughout the song she begins to cry. She was loosing her mind and she couldn't really stop it without ruining her life. Back at McKinley things were going great. Will was Principal and the school was now a Performing Arts school. But to keep his best friend, Sheldon Beiste in a job he reinstates the football team, however it was decided as to keep the stress low for Sheldon that Sam and he would be co-captains of the football team. It is also revealed that Brittany and Santana are working with Kurt coaching New Directions, however it's just temporary until they go back to New York and Will finds someone appropriate for the position. In the choir room it's the first New Directions' meeting of the year. Brittany and Santana are stood at the front and welcoming in the club members, surprisingly with Kitty and Roderick. The two explain that last year was their senior year but Sue's curriculum was not authorized in the US so technically they spent a year doing nothing. However due to the schools' new Performing Arts status if they pass this year with a high GPA it will make up for it. Brittany looks at the two worryingly, as they look really upset and she knows what it's like to be held back. As the kids hustle in and sit down Kurt walks in with Mr. Schuester after them. He asks them to sit and be quiet as he has some news. Kurt then explains that he's going back to New York tomorrow but before he goes he will see to it that the New Directions will have their 12 members. However it'll be easier this time due to them already having 9 members. Jane pipes up and explains that they accept no more boys until they have more girls. The other two girls, Myron and Mason agree. The group then turn to Kurt and rally around him hugging him, explaining that they're gonna miss him. The bell rings and the students pour out of the room into the hallways. Brittany spies Kitty and Roderick and chases them down. She has a talk with them, explaining that being left behind sucks and it will get them down, but they're gonna pass this year. She will see to it that the two of them keep their GPA up and that New Directions win Nationals again to up their status on their applications. She leaves them with a smile. Kitty and Roderick look at each other and agree to help each other. The two sing How Far We've Come together. As the rest of the school made their way to lunch Kurt knew there was only one place he wanted to be and that was in the choir room. As he walked in he began singing Daylight, throughout the song he walked around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls, remembering memories and the times he's spent in the room. As the song ends he finds himself looking at a photo album from his second year of glee club and seeing images from the Toxic performance, giving him an idea. Meanwhile in New York an excited Blaine, Mercedes, and Artie welcomed Tina to their new apartment. The trio ask Blaine if he's going to be moving out once Kurt comes up but Blaine replies informing them that they're not going to live together right away, this quartet will stay together and Kurt will live with Rachel. Back at McKinley Kurt hurries the New Directions into the room telling them that their recruitment number will be a Britney song. He's already discussed it with Brittany and Santana and they all agree. He hands sheet music to the kids and the song begins. The group sing Circus throughout the school and end in the cafeteria with a big flashy choreographed routine. Once again their routine goes unnoticed. Back in the choir room the New Directions are regrouping after a seemingly disappointing number however two figures in the doorway stop them. Santana scrunched her first to them and Brittany had a glowing smile. It was Dottie and Bree, two other people who were victims of Sue's teaching. Knowing of their performance abilities they are accepted on the spot, much to the happiness of Jane, Kitty, and Madison who wanted more girls. Kurt explains that he's happy that the group is going to be in capable hands once he leaves. He goes to leave but the group ask him to stay for a while, they all run to the auditorium and ask Kurt to follow. Brittany and Santana lead him there and begin singing Karma Chameleon, Kurt joins in and together the three enter the auditorium singing the song, they see the New Directions who take over the song and all of them end up dancing and singing on the stage, Kurt is handed his suitcase by Burt and Carole who are there and together they all see him out the auditorium as the song ends. In New York Rachel meets up with Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes for a catch up. They explain that Kurt is on his way and together they make their way to the train station. Upon getting there they meet up with Kurt who is taking in the air and the sights. The group embrace and sing Welcome to New York as the camera moves up and the group are heard cheering. Songs